Timeline Part 2
Thegreatdinos learned he had the power of cyan magic and a powerful relic named "The Mask of Myths", that would become more relevant later on. While thegreatdinos was at a Robloxian Horror Hotel, he was followed by Thelyingmaste_r, who revealed to him that he was the brother of an evil entity who switched bodies with him (thehonestmaste_r was his real body) and stole his hammer. Thelyingmaste_r would go on discord and talk to DeminishedChaos, winner2oo, and thegreatdinos, while bringing a friend who was Voradox's opposite. The friends name was Zukliaber, and Zukliaber had the power to see into the future. Zukliaber would help them figure out what happened and what is going to happen by drawing pictures. Zukliaber then established the "13 To Defend" system, and chose 13 people to help fight Voradox. Those people included: DeminishedChaos, God_Iy, MalcomCult, thelyingmaste_r, winner2oo, thegreatdinos, S3ths, evilhugorrr, MacG21011, (who was never apart of it in the first place) loser_3oo, someone named "X", and two unknown generals of Lord Katlyn Armies, named "jaylanreed123" and "mumzy1337" Mumzy1337 would follow thegreatdinos to myth hunter games until he was assassinated for good. The account LordKatlynArmies was then created, and sent to talk to God_Iy. While the universe switching happened, TheHackedHugorrr was split, and their avatars were turned to look more Robloxian. Mrcatto unknowingly pulled evilhugorrr into the universe with him, leaving the others behind. Surprisingly, 9/23/17 was a let down, and nothing happened. Later on, thelyingmaste_r confronted Voradox, and the final battle started between them. Lying then found out that thehonestmaste_r/original lyingmaste_r was not his brother, but himself infused with Voradox that saved the universe. So thelyingmaste_r attacked Voradox, and did the process over again, except this time Voradox did not escape. Lying brought in a new honestmaste_r, with his original body. Thelyingmaste_r would switch personalities between Voradox and the original honest master. This would go on for some time. But just then, an evil brown hooded man believed to be Godsrenath or some version of him (which was just found out recently) awoken an evil spirit named Ophiuohus. Ophiuohus would go on to be a problem for winner2oo, loser_3oo, and thegreatdinos. Godsrenath would end up injuring himself, and disappearing forever, until the future. Loser_3oo and winner2oo would begin arguing all the time. The universe was sent back to its own realm, and brought thehonestmaste_r (who now has future sight powers from Zukliaber) and thelyingmaste_r with it. Thehonestmaste_r draws the final confrontation picture with it. He calls it "15", a battle that was going to happen on a planet named Icecrownia on November 17th, 2017. The battle included everyone coming together to fight TheHackedHugorrr, except for some like Ophiuohus. Thegreatdinos lost his account, and was deemed "hacked". TheHackedGreatDinos began forming on November 16th, 2017, starting with toughgreatdinos. Thegreatdinos became thegreatdinos2 and informed everyone of his loss. When the battle finally happened, AproxamenceZero died while traveling in his escape pod that was going to land on Icecrownia.MalcomCult was going to show up, but was instead frozen to death.The finally siege was launched against TheHackedHugorrr. Winner2oo had successfully brought an army of orbers to fight him. When the battle started, TheHackedHugorrr was being killed by the orber army. He then let them know that he can only be killed by thegreatdinos2. LordKatlynArmies then flew his ship into the battlefield and killed Ophiuohus. Category:Timeline